


O pedido de sua irmã

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Secrets and Lies (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Season/Series 02
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Eric recusou o pedido de sua irmã, e recusou, e recusou, e recusou.Até que não pode mais.





	O pedido de sua irmã

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His sister’s request](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083157) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Eric recusou o pedido da sua irmã.

É claro que ele tinha que recusar. Ela matou a esposa dele, matou seu filho ainda não nascido, e então mentiu sobre isso por semanas, mesmo quando o via cair aos pedaços. Amanda tirou tudo que ele tinha, tudo com o que se importava, e então fingiu que nada tinha acontecido. Que ela esperava que ele fizesse alguma coisa por ela era ridículo, e ela deveria saber disso. E ainda assim…

Toda a atuação de Amanda era fingir que ela era a única sem culpa em uma família de criminosos, ela agia como se fosse melhor do que eles, a única a escapar do ciclo de violência e corrupção. Contudo, em um ponto ela estava certa. Sua criança era inocente, o único membro inocente daquela família horrível.

Eric recusou o pedido de sua irmã, mas segui pensando sobre isso.

O problema era que, era fácil dizer não de cara, quando ele mal aguentava olhar para ela, a raiva e o ódio ainda fervendo em seu sangue. Ela roubou a criança dele, como ele poderia criar a dela? Era melhor para todas as partes envolvidas, especialmente aquela criança, que ele não se envolvesse, mesmo se isso significasse que aquela criança iria para o sistema.

E então ele se lembrou de Kate, e do filho que ela entregou. O filho sobre quem ainda pensava duas décadas depois, o filho que, agora um adulto, ainda estava ansioso para a conhecer, saber de onde ele veio. Kate fez a melhor escolha que podia na época, ela não teria sido capaz de cuidar dele com aquela idade, sozinha e rejeitada pela única família que tinha. Mas o mesmo não podia ser dito sobre ele.

A vida de Eric estava caótica agora, claro, mas ele estava em condições muito melhores do que a maioria das pessoas que de repente se encontrava como pais solteiros. Mesmo que a companhia do seu pai fosse uma coisa do passado, ele ainda tinha mais do que dinheiro suficiente para se sustentar, e podia manter um estilo de vida confortável por vários anos sem precisar trabalhar se quisesse. Ele não tinha certeza de que algum dia poderia perdoar o seu pai, mas os três cresceram sem ele por perto, então não era como se ele fosse necessário agora. Patrick estaria livre em dezoito meses e, apesar de Eric ainda estar irritado com ele por seus erros, ele via isso como uma oportunidade para seu irmão aprender, e talvez finalmente se livrar de seu vício. E Amanda… ele jamais a perdoaria, mas isso não era necessário, e ela mesma não parecia ter qualquer ilusão a respeito disso.

Desculpar sua irmã e criar a criança dela eram duas coisas diferentes, era só uma questão dele ser capaz de separar as duas na sua cabeça, e os longos meses depois da prisão dela tiveram participação nisso.

Eric recusou o pedido de sua irmã, e recusou, e recusou, e recusou.

Até que não pode mais.

Quando aquela criança deixou de ser uma mancha cinza em um fundo preto para virar uma garotinha, real demais para negar ou pensar em termos hipotéticos, ele não pode manter seu não.

Eric tinha uma escolha, fazer nada ou ajudar a quebrar o ciclo no qual sua família estava presa desde que seu pai decidiu formar uma segunda família por dinheiro, e os meses tornaram sua escolha clara.

Eric não perdoaria Amanda, ele não podia, não ainda, talvez nunca, mas ele não puniria sua sobrinha pelo crime da mãe dela.


End file.
